The Swan Princess
by MusaEnchantix100
Summary: Vampires can imprint on their soul mate. When Prince of Vampires, Edward imprints he is baffled, because he does it on a Swan? But is she really a swan? All is not what it seems. Rating might change. ON HOLD for now
1. Chapter 1

The Swan Princess

Summary:Vampires can imprint on their soul mate. When Prince of Vampires, Edward imprints he is baffled, because he does it on a Swan? But is she really a swan? All is not what it seems.

Fairy Tale AU

Blame it on Disney, I felt like reminiscing and was having a Disney Marathon. At first I wanted to do Twilight Beauty and the Beast style, but then I realized Twilight is already like Beauty and the Beast, so I tried to do something different, and voila here it is.

Let me know what you think and if it's worthy continuing Twilighters.

It was heavily raining in the Kingdom of Forks. The Kingdom was ruled by none other than Vampire Royalty. Although the Kingdom consisted of humans as well, who followed and obeyed their Royal Family.

At the time the humans were terrified, but now Vampires were commoners, walking amongst humans everyday. The Royal Family, Cullens, took over 500 years ago and after a Civil War they had officially taken over.

Humans were still terrified of Vampires, but they lived. Vampires also started treasuring Humans and giving them respect when for the first time a Vampire imprinted on a human, which happened 200 years ago. This had surprised the Vampire clan but after that they didn't carelessly attack human anymore, as they didn't want to kill of their future mates.

That's what imprinting was, when a Vampire sees, they instantly know who their soulmate is and imprint on them. At first Vampires believed that they only imprinted on fellow vampires but then when it happened for the first time and it became so frequent, even newborns stopped attacking or taking human lives irresponsibly. Causing calm in present that and a balance no one could have thought that would ever happen between Humans and Vampire race.

This is the story takes place, the story of an imprint which surprised the whole Kingdom. A tale which spread like a siren's song.

Storm was screeching through the Enchanted Forrest but two men were running in an unnatural speed. One was burly with dark hair, but the second one had unruly bronze hair, seemed slimmer compared to the burly one. But both had golden, amber eyes.

They stopped and looked around.

"I don't see why we can't just feed from human, animals aren't the same" said Emmett complaining to his brother, whereas Edward simply rolled his eyes.

It was only 200 years ago did they officially switch to Animals to preserve human lives. All the Cullen Family had switched to it. It was hard but as it wasn't so easy to switch from their natural instinct to this. Carlisle, who was the King and Edward, who was the reigning heir out of his brothers, were however the only two with a control of steel when it came to temptation.

"I don't know why you complain, Rosalie was human when you met her remember?" said Edward looking at him "Imagine if any other vampire didn't follow that then Rosalie would have been long dead before you even met or changed her" he said, not even bothering looking at his little brother.

At this he heard a growl from Emmett and stopped complaining at the frightening thought. Edward wasn't surprised. Vampires were creature of possession and were very possessive. This is why everytime their kind met their mate, if they were a human, they would court and change them soon as humans were very vulnerable, and their enemies could strike.

Before Emmett could open his mouth to say another retort, Edward's eyes went towards a white reflection. He walked closer and saw it was a white swan?

His eyes widened when he saw it. It was so white and beautiful he couldn't even believe it was real. His attention was trained on it, as if it was gravity and it seemed to anchor him. At this his jaw fell and he felt as if someone had hit him over his head.

'This is impossible, it can't be happening' thought Edward, as he felt as if he was going insane

"It's pretty, maybe I can have it for lunch then" said Emmett

Hearing what he said, Edward growled and pushed Emmett away.

Emmett looked at his brother in surprise, but Edward wasn't looking at him at all.

"What the hell dude?" asked Emmett looking at his brother in question

Edward then spoke up, his voice tone very confused

"I'm pretty sure I just imprinted…" he muttered


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean imprinted? I don't see anyone…" trailed Emmett but Edward was staring at his, still shocking, imprint.

He could smell the blood. But he didn't feel any temptation; instead he felt fear for his imprint. Even though she was a strange imprint, she was still his and he wouldn't lose her just when he found her.

Fear rising, he ran towards her and saw that her right wing was injured. Delicately he picked her up.

"You're gonna eat a Swan…well it won't be very filling but I guess it could be a good starter" trailed Emmett

This garnered another growl from him; he felt protective of her and didn't like Emmett's words.

"What? Why are you so angry at me? And were is your imprint?" said Emmett, confused even more

"I am already seeing my imprint, Emmett" said Edward, bewilderment yet protectiveness in his tone.

Emmett looked confused at first but then looked at were Edward was looking. He then saw, and put together all the comments he had said, and analysed Edward's reactions.

'Holy Mother of! You mean…' thought Emmett in astonishment, as he stared at the Swan.

Edward heard Emmett's thought and knew that Emmett finally caught on who is imprint is.

"But, how-what-how-I, this is…"

"Strange? Incomprehensible? Bewildering? Yes Emmett I know. I am still reeling from the comprehension" he said in a dazed tone.

"Are you sure?" asked Emmett, cautiously approaching Edward, while looking at his brother's mate.

"I've never been sure in my life. We gave to go back to the Palace, because she is injured Emmett" said Edward, trepidation forming at the fear of losing his mate.

Emmett nodded, and in a blink of an eye, Edward had vanished from his face. He looked surprised; he had never seen Edward move so fast but then ran to catch up with his brother.

* * *

Alice sighed as she sat in her room, at the Palace. Although she liked her life as a vampire and her adopted parents because she didn't have memories of her human life. At times she felt lonely, because she still hadn't found her mate. Out of the three of them, Emmett was the only lucky one, because he had imprinted on Rosalie.

But Edward and she still had yet to find their imprint. She kept visions open, hoping one day she might get a glimpse of her future, of her imprint. If there was anyone made for her, her perfect fit but even after centuries, she couldn't find him.

While she was contemplating she gasped as she was hit with another vision. After few minutes, she was pulled back to the reality. She looked pale, paler than normal and she looked perplexed.

"Wow, never in a million years, did I see that one coming, Oh Edward" said Alice shaking her head, in surprised amusement "Well, better go and warn father to get some bandage ready"

Thinking out loud, Alice walked towards her father's room.

* * *

It wasn't long before Edward came barrelling in, followed by Emmett

He was greeted by Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie looked confused but Alice didn't.

Carlisle's puzzlement peaked when he noticed that Edward was holding, an injured…swan?

"Edward, what is going on? Why are you holding a swan?"

"I don't have time, call the Palace doctor, or get some bandage" said Edward, worried

"What? Just to aid a simple swan?" said Rosalie raising her eyebrows, her voice holding an incredulous tone

But that was a big mistake, and even Emmett cringed, because he knew Edward wouldn't like that. Alice glared at Rosalie, whereas Edward gave out a dangerous growl. The growl shocked the whole Royal Family.

"I want-help-now" said Edward

"But why-" asked Rosalie, when Emmett interfered

"Edward imprinted" said Emmett

"Really?" said Esme, beaming with happiness "Where is she…?"

"Edward is holding her" said Emmett scratching his head

It took a while for it to register for others and that shocked them

"Wait…what?" screeched Rosalie

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know this chapter isn't great, and seems kind of boring but the next chapter will be better and things will pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm honestly floored with the reception guys. Thanks for the reviews guys, here is another chapter, hope you guys will like this and review as well :)

* * *

_Previously_

_"Edward is holding her" said Emmett scratching his head_

_It took a while for it to register for others and that shocked them_

_"Wait…what?" screeched Rosalie_

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Son...you mean, you imprinted on a swan? An animal?" asked Esme; treading carefully as she looked at Edward, the reigning heir of the Kingdom

Edward was hovering protectively over the swan, while the the Palace doctor was placing a bandage on her injured wing. Rosalie hadn't believed it and found it incredulous that Edward kept a bird in his bed. But the dangerous snarls that Edward gave at her comment, shut her up. Emmett had to hold onto his brother so he wouldn't attack his mate. Since then Rosalie held her tongue and stopped her snide comments.

"Yes, without a shadow of doubt" said Edward looking at Esme, his gaze gentling because he knew she was only clarifying

"But how?" asked Rosalie, this time her tone was sincere and no haughtiness as she had already seen the effect her callous tone had on her brother-in-law.

Edward didn't calmly looked at her and it was this time, that all of them noted the look of perplexity in his face. It was clear that he was mystified at this turn of events and they all knew that he, himself didn't understand.

"Carlisle?" said Esme, looking at her husband in question.

Carlisle Cullen was the oldest of them all and the most knowledgeable. Although he was a King and quiet busy, Carlisle read quiet a number of books and knew quiet a lot. His knowledge could even rival King Aro, the King of Volterra.

"I don't know, I've never heard of something like this before, imprinting on human is possible, but on animals, I'm frankly very baffled" said Carlisle

Rosalie then looked at Alice but was surprised when Alice didn't looked surprised at all.

"This is quiet shocking, how come you don't looked confused?" said Rosalie suspiciously

Alice rolled her eyes and answered "I had a vision of this just before Edward came barreling in"

When everyone looked at Edward again, he pinched his nose

"We can talk about this later, after I make sure my imprint is fine" he said with a finality tone and the rest obeyed

Finally the doctor stopped and looked up at the heir.

"Her wing is fine, it will be in few days it must have gotten injured during the storm" said the Doctor after which he bowed and he left.

"This is so abnormal" said Rosalie shaking her head

"Actually, now that I think about it, it is quiet plausible" said Carlisle, looking up at Edward

Edward quirked his perfect eyebrow, and looked at Carlisle

"We imprint on our soul mates. No matter what form or what body our soul mate is, we still imprint on them. So it isn't that strange. Just unfortunately, your soul mate was in a swan's body" said Carlisle thinking about it

"Wow, just our Eddie-kins luck" said Emmett

At which Edward glared at Emmett, at the nick name

"Wow, I guess that means I must start wandering in the forest and look at any creature. Who knows, my imprint could be an animal too" said Alice, half joking, but half serious.

Carlisle then noticed something strange on the swan and on his son's imprint. He walked closer and hovered over, which was pulling at Edward's instincts but he stayed back.

Just then his imprint opened her eyes and Edward looked at her eye colour entranced. They were hazel, brown eyes and that surprised him. He had never seen that shade of colour in any other creature, it was almost unnatural. He could see her emotions through her eyes, which were confusion.

As soon as her eyes fell on Carlisle, she seemed frighteningly alarmed and shrunk away from him, with a whine.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" asked Esme, when she saw how Edward was glaring at her husband, because of the reaction his imprint did.

"It's just...I saw a little, crystal, maybe even a blue diamond, embedded on the swan's neck, I wanted to check it out but..." as soon as he said that and the closer he stepped, she shrunk away and that was the last straw, because Edward started growling and Carlisle stepped away.

Edward's growl alerted her and the swan turned to put it's attention on Edward. But to everyone's surprise, the swan stopped whimpering and stared, seemingly mesmerized. She went quiet, as she observed him. Not uttering a noise.

Edward sat on his bed and when he scoped up the swan, she didn't even protest as she was when Carlisle approached her.

"Fascinating, he has a calming effect on her. Even though she is an animal, she seems to recognize her bond with him" commented Carlisle, eyes practically sparkling with curiosity.

Edward smiled, while the rest of the family were trying to swallow their new family member.

"What are we going to call her?" asked Alice excited

Everyone looked at her incredulously

"What? She is Edward's imprint, we can't call her an 'it' or a Swan, she deserves our respect" said Alice, as a matter of fact

And Edward agreed, he indeed needed to give his mate a name. A name that justified her and was worthy of her. Because, no matter what others would see, to him she was breathtakingly beautiful and nothing else. It was just then the name came, jolting in him.

"Bella, her name can be Bella, that will suit her" said Edward

At this, strangely, Bella, whipped her head and seemed to look at Edward, her eyes seemed to swim with shock, which confused him. It was just then Edward noticed what Carlisle had first noticed. On Bella's neck, there was a tiny, blue diamond embedded, it was in pentagon shape. He tried to touch it, and that seemed to make Bella anxious, because Bella tried to pull away. He touched the diamond anyway. The diamond felt cold and he found it strange that someone had embedded a diamond on **his** imprint. Bella seemed shocked for some reason, which he found strange, but he then looked at Carlisle

"That is a diamond Carlisle. Who would be cruel enough to implant on her" said Edward enraged that someone was so cruel to her

"Perhaps, maybe some Doctor had experimented on her. They do use animals for experiments" said Rosalie scoffing and that caused another growl to erupt from Edward at the thought that someone used her.

"Let me see that" said Carlisle and touched the diamond on Bella's neck

Suddenly something occurred that shocked the daylights out of the Royal Family. As soon as Carlisle touched the diamond, he was flung away from her, electrified.

Everyone gasped and ran towards Carlisle, aside from Edward who was still holding onto Bella.

"Are you okay?" asked Esme looking at him worried

"Uh...fine, it is a good thing I am a vampire, other wise with that much electrocution I would be dead, honey" said Carlisle looking at her, while smiling reassuringly

"Are you sure?" asked Alice and Emmett in chorus, when Carlisle nodded, they relaxed.

"I can see why she was so anxious from letting you touch her crystal, Edward" said Rosalie "But why did that diamond electrocute Carlisle and not Edward. Actually, why the hell did that diamond electrocute in the first PLACE!"

"Maybe, it didn't effect Edward because he is her other half?" said Esme

"Maybe, there is certainly something wrong with that diamond. I will look and see if I find anything in the books." said Carlisle and prepared to leave.

After Carlisle left, Esme followed, as well as Rosalie, Alice and Emmett.

Leaving only Edward, with Bella in the room.

Edward then looked at Bella and smiled, while petting her head affectionately, at which Bella seemed to huddle closer towards him even more, at which he smiled. He had never felt so much in bliss and he loved it that Bella seemed to bond with him as well, which he had thought would be hard.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Enchanted Forest**

****A man, in the shadow of the trees frowned. He had worked so hard to bring the vampires towards the swan, so they can kill it. He had even injured her, after quiet a lot of effort, so that the blood will attract the vampires, entice them and they might eat her, officially finishing that nuisance but it didn't work. The vampire didn't eat her, but left with her, for reasons he didn't understand.

"I guess, I will have to think of something else..." whispered the shadow, annoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Wow guys, I very happy by the amount of reviews! I am honestly shocked but happy that this story is such a favourite :D

Keep them coming guys, because they motivate me so much!

Here is the next chapter

* * *

It had been hours since the heir of the throne had found his mate. The news had spread around like wildfire inside the Kingdom but King Carlisle had warned them not to spread the news and let it out, so soon. He knew that if their enemy wind up with the news that his heir imprinted on an animal, a vulnerable animal, then they could easily take her out. And if that ever happens, that his son will lose it.

Carlisle was still looking at the books, to find any news or anything about the strange diamond embedded on Bella's neck. He found it horrifying someone could experiment on animals like that. But it was still baffling him how and why a diamond could held such a power.

Esme walked in and looked at her mate affectionately, seeing how hard he was working to find answers for their son.

It truly amazed her how easily he took in Edward's shocking news, he simply took it in stride while Esme still found it hard to swallow.

Carlisle looked up at Esme, when he could sense her inner turmoil. All mates shared a unique bond, through which they could sense their mate's feelings and he could sense Esme's.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlisle looking at her

"I'm just worried, on how Edward will cope with his mate" said Esme, distress evident in her tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle

"How exactly will this pairing work Carlisle?"

"It's going to be fine" said Carlisle getting up and walking towards Esme "Their relationship will be just different. Bella would be his eternal companion, a very spoilt and loved pet" said Carlisle reassuring her.

She seemed hesitant and then she smiled.

"So...have you found anything about the diamond in our newest family member?" asked Esme

"Sadly..no" said Carlisle and went back to researching

* * *

Edward smiled adoringly at Bella, who was curled up in his lap. Things were almost back to normal for him, aside from imprinting on an animal. Everyone had gotten used to it, even though he had only found Bella 20 minutes ago. Alice seemed delighted with Bella. She seemed to be the one who took it in the best. Her thoughts were all about how she could make Bella more comfortable, but he could also sense a bleakness in her thoughts and he sighed. He knew why Alice was slightly dimmed, seeing that he had also imprinted, she yearned for her mate as well. She wanted her imprint and was sad that even now she hasn't found him.

Rosalie was still repelled at the thought that he imprinted on a swan, but she kept it to her self.

"I suppose it could be worse, you could have imprinted on a bloody wolf" said Rosalie, grudgingly seeming to accept Bella, for which he was grateful.

Emmett got over it and was just happy that they had a pet. Although Edward kept telling him that his mate won't be his pet. On occasion he growled when he saw Emmett's thoughts on how he is going to use Bella as his pet. But Edward stayed calm because he knew that Emmett wasn't serious.

Alice then frowned suddenly as she noticed Edward's eyes, which were charcoal dark now.

"Edward, I know you don't want to leave now that you have Bella" started Alice, treading carefully "But you need to hunt, you haven't hunted for 3 weeks" she said looking at him.

Edward scowled at that and looked at Bella, he didn't want to leave her now.

"Edward, you know if you don't feed you might want to drink from Bella" said Alice, trying her last resort.

She cringed when she heard his deadly growls.

"I won't hurt her" he said angrily

"I know but, you still need to hunt Edward" she said "I'll look after Bella until you come, okay?" said Alice

Reluctantly, Edward started to hand Bella to Alice. Bella looked up startled at being moved but settled with Alice, after which he ran away to hunt.

Alice sighed and looked at Bella, but to her surprise Bella seemed to look out the window, where the sun was in west, almost time for sun setting.

"Why do I get the feeling you are very different?" mused Alice looking at Bella.

* * *

When Edward came back from hunting to the Palace hours later, it was pitch-black dark. The darkness of night setting in, no trace of the remains of sunlight at all.

As he walked in the Palace, he stiffened. Something was different, something wrong.

When he came in, it was evident when he saw his family looking distressed and worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked

It was then he noticed someone wasn't there, his Bella wasn't there.

"Where's Bella?" he asked, tone becoming alarmed.

"Edward, stay calm..." started Carlisle

But Edward was now angry, when he couldn't see his mate or hear her heartbeat.

"It's just...Bella's missing" said Alice slowly, knowing at hearing that sentence Edward would go ballistic.

"WHAT?" he roared angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously...in The Swan Princess_

_But Edward was now angry, when he couldn't see his mate or hear her heartbeat._

_"It's just...Bella's missing" said Alice slowly, knowing at hearing that sentence Edward would go ballistic._

_"WHAT?" he roared angrily_

* * *

**_Now..._**

"What...the...hell do you mean by **missing?**" asked Edward in a livid voice tone. Anger bubbling so much that all the family visibly cringed at his wraith.

"Edward...please remain calm" said Emmett, seeing how feral he was becoming

"Calm? You're telling me that if Rosalie went missing, you will remain CALM?" shouted Edward looking at Emmett

"Oh don't be so dramatic, that is different-" said Rosalie but that was a mistake

At this, Edward's growls were heard, more alarming now.

"Different?" he said venomously

"Edward I'm sorry, I left her in your room for just half an hour, before the sun set and when I went it, she was gone" said Alice, guilt evident. Edward looked at Alice, his eyes filled with fear which was tearing into Alice, for hurting her brother.

"It's midnight Alice, she's been missing for hours now" said Edward, in a cool tone. Before any of them could utter another word or even sentence, Edward disappeared in a flash.

Alice sighed and then angrily looked at Rosalie.

"Different? Are you insane Rosalie? Bella may be in an animal's body but she is Edward's mate, and you better get used to it, or else he will attack you without a doubt" said Alice, shaking her head in disappointment

* * *

Edward was running angrily through the forest, hoping to hear her heartbeat or catch her scent. He knew how real fear felt now. Ever since he found out his mate was a swan, he was happy at finally finding his mate but then he felt heartbroken because he knew that his mate wouldn't survive that long. The average life span of a swan was 7 years. 7 years for his kind would pass easily, in a blink of an eye.

They always had plan that if they found their mate in human, they'll change their imprint but his mate was an animal, he couldn't change her. He mourned the fact that he only had so little time with her and hated the fact. But now, the thought of losing her right after he found her, he would never forgive himself for that. He only left his mate for few hours and she was in danger.

As he was running he stiffened when he felt her. All vampires feel their mate's feelings, especially in extreme cases, if they are in danger or injured. And he could feel her pain. At that, his unbeating heart constricted with anxiety and angst. She was frail, more fragile than even humans and any prey could pick on her and finish her off in seconds. He put all his effort in following that pull and find her.

He felt it closer and as he was running, he stopped when felt her close by and then froze in shock when he saw the sight in front of him. He had thought he would find Bella, as he felt her pull stop there but it wasn't her. Instead, in there, fallen was a girl. She appeared to be a 17 year old girl with mahogany brown hair, with strikes of red in it and wore simple but elegant white dress. She appeared to have a bandaged injured arm and her head was bleeding, which seemed fresh. She also wore a blue, pentagon shaped diamond pendant on her neck. Strangest part was, he felt a strong pull towards her and he didn't know why.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Guess who!

If you wanna see Bella's dress its in my profile

Let me know what you think of the dress, I searched a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay this is a very short chapter, but I promise that next update will be very soon._**

* * *

_Previously in _

_The Swan Princess_

_She appeared to have a bandaged injured arm and her head was bleeding, which seemed fresh. She also wore a blue, pentagon shaped diamond pendant on her neck. Strangest part was, he felt a strong pull towards her and he didn't know why._

* * *

Now...

Edward looked at the young girl in puzzlement. He knew he should be worried for his mate, look for Bella but he felt a strange connection to this girl and that was baffling him.

_'What am I doing? I should look for Bella, not stare at this human' _he was confused but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from her. Growling in frustration he just let his pull guide him and picked up the human. She was practically as light as feather and his hold on her was gentle. For reasons unknown to him.

His bond with her was strong and he didn't like that. Because he felt as if he was cheating on Bella, as he wasn't even bothering to look for her, and he hated that.

_'Who are you? Why have you bewitched me?' _

Conflicted, Edward decided that he would take her back to his castle, let the doctor work on her and then he will go and look for his mate. The pull he felt for her, the pull all mates had with their imprint disappeared. Usually the pull disappeared if either they had found their mate, they were near them or they were dead. This girl was definitely not his mate and the fact that she could be dead, that he had lost her so soon was agonizingly deplorable and ran instantly in the castle to drop her and find her.

The family had been worried at Edward's disappearance and though no one had said it outright, everyone but Emmett were blaming Rosalie for her callous statements.

Rosalie simply didn't see it, why everyone was like that but she kept her mouth shut whereas Emmett looked helpless. He loved her truly but she had never seemed to fit in with his family which hurt him.

It was just then there was a supersonic boom and they looked up to see Edward coming back. They were surprised to see who it was in Edward's arms. They had expected for him to hold Bella, but instead in his arms he held a human girl, 17 years give or take and she had unique mahogany hair, with strikes of red in it. Her head was injured, freely bleeding but her arm was bandaged and she wore a pendant with diamond on it. And Edward looked feral.

Carlisle, being the head of the family, was the first one to approach Edward.

"Edward" he spoke calmly "Who is she? And where is Bella?"

"I don't know who she is, I-I found her in the forest and I had the urge to make sure she is okay" explained Edward confused "And Bella..."

"Why? What's wrong with Bella?" asked Alice cautiously

"I can't sense her" he replied puzzled and heart broken at the thought of anything happening to her.

"Oh honey, I am sure she is fine" comforted Esme

Edward nodded and then looked at Carlisle

"Get the doctor" said Edward, commanding and Carlisle nodded, summoning the Palace Doctor.

Carlisle was then looked at Edward with curiosity and amazement. Which Edward noted and looked at him in question. He didn't have to say it outloud as Edward read his mind.

_'It's mind boggling how strong his control is, she is openly bleeding and Edward doesn't even seem to have appeal to her...' _thought Carlisle

Edward's eyes went wide, he then noticed that indeed Carlisle was right. The thought of even eating her or drinking from her, seemed repulsive to him and he didn't like it.

Suddenly Edward snarled angrily, while glaring daggers at Emmett. He had read Emmett's mind and the thought that Emmett was tempted to drink from her made him angry, he wanted to protect her.

This caused they to stare at him in surprise. Before Carlisle could ask or question Edward, the doctor came and Edward set her down in his bed, letting the doctor do his work.

"Edward...why are you reacting in such a way towards her?" asked Emmett

"I don't know" said Edward, confusion evident.

Edward then tore his gaze away from her and then looked at Carlisle.

"I am going to go and try to find Bella" said Edward and then looked at Rosalie, as if daring her to say something against his mate but for once Rosalie didn't say anything. She stayed quiet.

Satisfied, Edward was about to go out when the girl on the bed, groaned opened her eyes. She looked around and stopped looking as soon as her eyes fell on Edward. Edward gasped as he noticed her eyes, they were deep hazel brown, a colour that seemed to pierce in him. Which he seemed to recognize in a heartbeat...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the **

**Enchanted Forest**

****A man with blonde hair and cleaving red eyes and a strange scar on his cheek, watched intrigued as the Prince took off with _her._

__He didn't understand why he was with her but then decided to follow her. He had a mission to accomplish.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, this is a short chapter but pivotal for the plot. Next chapter we get Bella's story

Also a note for Edward's power: Not only can he read minds, he can also talk to people mentally, project his thoughts. His telepathy is that powerful.

* * *

Speechless, Edward gazed at the girl who was looking at him.

_'It can't be...' _thought Edward confused but he couldn't deny it at all. Those eyes were the same colour and evidently he could feel the buzzing connection he had with his mate.

He walked closer towards her and towered over her. He could hear his family's confused thoughts but he just looked at her.

"Give me privacy" ordered Edward while he sat down next to her.

"What?" asked Alice confused, as where everyone else.

Bewildered, the Cullen family looked at him but then took the cue and decided to go a distant away so they really could give them privacy.

Edward then looked at her and didn't know how to approach it. He cautiously tucked her hair.

"Bella?" he asked, his tone irresolute

At this her eyes went wide and he got his confirmation.

"You are her, but how?" he asked confused, but none the less glad. He would have loved her in her animal form anyway, but this way brought new feelings for him. More rein forceful now that his mate was in different form. He tucked his arms around her swooped in and placed a possessive kiss, staking his claim. To his surprise and pleasure, she sighed and wrapped her arms instinctively around him, at which he gave a pleased purr.

She felt a connection towards him that she didn't understand. Since she had woken up in her swan form and found herself in a strange house and not in the forest, she had felt frightened. That maybe _he _had gotten her. It scared her, until her gaze fell on the people surrounding her. They weren't him but vampires. She had heard of them but never encountered them. She had been scared that they while attack her and she won't exactly be able to run away in her swan state. But when her eyes fell on Edward, she felt safe, instantly calm and when he had picked her up, she could feel strange electric tingles, which she could still feel even now.

She did not understand but she basked in it. Imagine her shock when he named her, her exact name. When he had went away (she didn't understand why) she did not feel safe anymore and since the sun was setting, she had snuck off before her transformation. On the way though, she tripped and lost her conscious, and again, by the looks of it she ended up in his house, with him hovering over her.

_'This is madness, I don't have time for this...this is distracted' _thought Bella perplexed.

"How did you become human from a swan? You are Bella right?" asked Edward, after pulling away, just for an official confirmation

"Yes...I am, I was the Swan you found" said Bella looking at him "And ironically my name is Isabella Swan" she said bitterly

Edward knew that name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it in his head. He mentally shook and put it in a compartment to think of it later.

"Well? Will you tell me how? Unless you are a shape shifter?" asked Edward, finding it incredulous that shape shifters could shift into a swan. Tiger and wolf he had heard of, but swan shifters?

"And what about your necklace" said Edward, touching it, unharmed but he remembered how Carlisle had been electrocuted

"I will explain everything, but you might want to bring back your family, I do not want to explain twice" said Bella, shyly making patterns on his chest.

Edward seemed reluctant at that, he didn't want to share her at all with his family, not yet. Because new imprints need time to bond but knew this was important and diffidently, he mentally called out all of his family members to visit his room. His arms were protectively locked around her waist, and he was nuzzling her as he waited for them to come. It was then he noticed that he could not read his mate's mind at all! At this his eyes went wide. It made sense when he couldn't read her mind as a Swan, after all he couldn't real animal minds but he could not read his mate's mind at all. He decided to talk about that later, because his family came in, in that moment.

Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme came in, not sure what to expect but they did not expect the sight that greeted them. They were shocked to see Edward hovering over the new, mortal girl, even though he had already imprinted on Bella. This was a bewildering sight.

However, before they could question, before Bella could even start explaining her complicated story. Suddenly the wall of Edward's room broke down and standing there was a vampire, a red eyed vampire and he had blond hair and a scar on his cheek. His eyes seemed to be focused on Bella, at which Edward gave out dangerous growls. Carlisle and Emmett were ready to spring when suddenly Edward's eyes went wide and he whipped his head towards Alice, whose eyes were strained on the stranger. The blond, feeling gaze, tore his stare from Bella and looked at Alice, at which he also froze...


End file.
